Conventionally, a plate printing method is a method of printing a print pattern on a surface to be printed by pressing a blanket (or a pad) against a printing master (or a printing plate) on which ink corresponding to the print pattern is placed, transferring (supplying) the ink in the print pattern to the printing pad, pressing the printing pad against the surface to be printed, and transferring (delivering) the transferred ink to the surface to be printed. An invention in which ink in an ink box in contact with a printing master is shaken and agitated by a reciprocating motion of the printing master to make the ink harder to solidify in order to prevent degradation in the printing quality is disclosed (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).